


Cherry

by thatmysteriousgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmysteriousgirl/pseuds/thatmysteriousgirl
Summary: He latched on the first thing he could get his hands on.That just so happened to be you.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> !! THIS IS A SORT OF DARK FIC, PLEASE READ THE TAGS !!
> 
> Hello good people of the world. I'm going to be completely honest - I've been nonstop binging attack on titan recently and I fell in love with Levi pretty early on. I have tons of fic ideas for literally every character lol but I decided to start with Levi first. 
> 
> This fic is kind of dark, depicting an unhealthy relationship between reader and Levi. Don't read it if you don't like it. I don't use y/n and reader doesn't have any physical traits besides for having a vagina.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this garbage that I wrote at 4am last night;)

He’s angry when you come home.

You can  _ feel  _ it. The tension is thick, and your heart drops to your stomach.

An angry Levi is never a good sign.

You leave your heels at the door, knowing that he hates it when you walk with your shoes in the house. Levi has many rules, most are to keep the house clean. Others are to keep you in check. You never have trouble following the rules that have to do with cleanliness. 

The others...not so much.

You secretly think he  _ likes  _ this. Levi likes asserting his dominance over you, likes showing you that at the end of the day, you’re  _ his  _ property. 

It’s sick and twisted, but those are the way things are. 

Levi sits on the couch, legs open wide. The look he gives you makes you shiver a little. It is one of pure male authority. He gives you a once-over, eyes lingering on your thighs.

“Have fun?” he asks coldly. From the tone of his voice, you’re in  _ deep  _ shit.

“Yes,” you respond, unsure of what to say. You’re still lost on why he’s mad at you. 

“It’s pretty late, you know. Later than usual.” While his tone is bored, he is anything but. You can feel yourself start to sweat. 

“It’s not that late Levi-” you begin before he cuts you off by standing up.

Levi makes his way toward you, backing you until your legs hit the table. You two are around the same height, but he always seems to tower over you. Figuratively and  _ really.  _ What Levi lacks in height he makes up for in attitude. You’ve seen even the biggest men shy away from him. 

He doesn’t stop until his hands trap you against the table, face inches away from yours. His eyes are bottomless grey, and you can almost see the man you swooned over when you were younger. 

That man is dead. He’s been dead for a while now.

Nowadays, while Levi is still committed to his work, he is crueler. Made up of sharp words, and cold eyes. He was never exactly soft with you, but now he is gone entirely. The only time you see the old Levi is when he holds you, or after he’s done fucking you. 

Because that’s what you are; his fucktoy.

It wasn’t always like this between you. But when his squad died, he seemed to clutch onto the first thing he could get his hand on. That just so happened to be you. 

You understand where he’s coming from. This is a man who lives in a world where anyone could be taken away from him at any time. This is a man who has lost everyone he has ever cared about.

_ I refuse to let you be taken away from me. _

So, in response to this, he barely lets you leave the house. It’s almost as if he kidnapped you. He restricts everything you do. God forbid you to do anything without his permission. 

It’s gotten so bad that sometimes you forgot that at first, you  _ wanted _ to be here. 

You wanted to be in his arms, to feel safe. You no longer feel that way. It’s been almost 2 years since Levi has taken control of your life, and you’ve only tried to escape twice.

Levi caught you both times of course, and the punishments were brutal.

He locked you in the basement for a few days, only coming down to fuck you or feed you food. By the time you left the basement, your entire body was sour and covered in bruises. Levi nursed you back to health, claiming that you needed him and you needed the discipline.

_ I don’t like doing this, you know that? Don’t make me do this again.  _

After that, you hadn’t escaped again. It was odd, actually, that he had even allowed you to go out with his employers. You went out to have a good time, to get fresh hair. Levi had barely even allowed you after giving him a blowjob. Without  _ him,  _ at that. Levi always does things for a purpose so you could guess that this was probably a test. To see if you would escape again. 

Levi is always testing you. 

You didn’t; you know the consequences and besides, Levi had already threatened to end the lives of anyone you spoke to today. 

So why  _ was  _ he mad at you? 

“I missed you, pretty girl,” he simply said, uncaring of the fact that you were having an internal panic attack. He stroked your cheek, the gesture doing little to calm your nerves. Instead of screaming at him like you wanted to, you decided to opt for a nicer tone.

“I missed you too,” you replied. You smiled a little, but it was fake. Most of your smiles were. Levi stopped stroking your cheek and moved to peppering kisses on your neck. He had trained you well; already were you wet and aching for his touch.

He knew you too well.

“You were out really late tonight, though. I guess that’s the end of your night escapades, huh?” he growled into your ear, anger coming through his words. You should have expected this. Levi was a possessive man, and he had told you time and time again that you were his. His fucktoy, his broken girl, his mess, his  _ everything.  _

He kisses you harshly, biting your lower lip. You whine into his mouth, already forgetting your anger and his words. His hands move to grope your ass, digging them into the flesh. Everything is moving fast, and as much as you hate him, you  _ like  _ it.

You like his territorial touches, you  _ love  _ his cock, and maybe you even like him too. 

But you hate it at the same time. You hate that he controls you, that he rules over you, and that he keeps you here. You hate his cruel words and his cold eyes. You hate him but you like him at the same time.

You wonder if this is love. If the people in the storybooks felt the same way you are feeling now.

Probably not, because in no story did you ever read about a delusional man keeping his loved one hostage. 

It’s times like these where you are conflicted with your feelings. While Levi is holding you, hostage, there is nothing for you in the outside world. No parents, no family, and you barely have friends. 

You vaguely assume that he knows this. Knowing Levi, he definitely did. And he fed into it, making you completely dependent on him. As much as you hate to face the truth that’s what this is; you are dependent on Levi.

Without Levi, you are nothing. With Levi, you are something. 

This doesn’t make it easier to decipher if you like him or hate him, but thinking about it makes your head hurt. 

Levi picks you up, and you wrap your legs around him, mouths still glued together. He is way stronger than you, easily carrying you to the bedroom. He drops you, and climbs over you, dominating your space. He stares at you once again, hands on either side of your hand.

“Your mine, pretty girl. I own you, and this tight little pussy.” To prove his point, his hands move to your wet core, already throbbing. Your painties are already  _ soaked.  _ For some reason you blush, even though he’s seen you naked a million times.

His glare burns on your skin, and his lips curve into a little smirk.

“Already soaking for me, huh? Someone’s a little desperate today,” he says, lowering his face inches away from your face. He pulls your underwear down, playing with your clit. His hand moves to your folds and starts rubbing, not giving you any relief. You whimper, and move yourself against his fingers, desperate for any friction he can give you. He merely keeps his hand there, allowing you to sort of fuck his hand.

In this moment, you’ll do anything to cum.  _ Anything  _ to get Levi to fuck you silly.

See this?  _ This  _ is how he really likes you. Seeing you all needy and whiny for his touch. Practically begging him to ruin you. 

This is another one of those times where you hate Levi. And mainly yourself. For being so desperate.

For being so  _ weak.  _

He knows this, and rejoices in it. 

Levi removes his hand, and you want to  _ cry _ at the loss of friction. By now, your dress is practically torn, and you're basically bare. He grabs your tits, playing with nub. He stares at you as he goes to town, sucking and biting the soft flesh. It all feels so good, and you feel yourself soaking through the sheets. 

  
  


He’s hard by now, and by the bulge in his pants, painfully so. Levi takes off his shirt slowly, allowing you to soak in the view.

Levi has an amazing body, having abs and muscle from slaughtering titans all the time. He’s so much larger than you, and your eyes rake over his body. His eyes are filled with lust and aggressively kisses you, slipping his tongue inside of you.

It’s such a pity he’s delusional. He really  _ is _ pretty. 

From there, he doesn’t waste any time, unbuckling his pants. His cock springs out, veiny, and large. The tip is already glistening with precum.

When you first saw it, you believed that you would never be able to take it in your mouth or cunt.

As you predicted, Levi trained you to be able to take it. 

Levi positions his cock at the center, and without warning, plunges into your hot warmth. He fills you up completely, and you feel your pussy stretch to accommodate his length. You scream, and he puts his hand over your mouth. His thrusts are lazy, and your legs are over his shoulders. He rolls his hips and you can feel the tip hit your cervix. 

He groans, and your whimpers and moans are music to his ears. 

Levi bits down on your neck, causing your walls to tighten around him. He likes to leave your neck painted in hickies and bite marks. So when he looks at you, he knows that he claimed you.

In soul and body. 

All you feel is pure bliss, Levi thrusting into you at a good pace. He’s sucking on your neck, and you feel like you’ll never get used to the type of pleasure Levi brings you. 

You feel the build of an orgasm begin to form, and Levi starts to thrust even harder. He moves to grip your neck, cock hitting your womb. 

“ _ More... _ Fuck! Please..Please..” you plea. Levi goes faster, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Who owns this pussy? Tell me, pretty girl,” he asks, words strained. He keeps a hand on your neck and another rubbing circles on your clit. You know what he wants, and at this point, you’d be willing to give him anything as long as he makes you cum.

“You do..Levi...you do..” you cry out, on the verge of cumming. Levi grits his teeth.

“Say my name. I want to hear you fucking scream it. I want everyone near us to hear you scream my name.”

There is nothing to do but oblige.

“Levi! Levi!” you chant, finally cumming. You black out for a second, eyes rolling to the back of your head. Your entire body shakes and your entire world is centered on the feeling of Levi’s cock in you.

“I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum in  _ my  _ tight little pussy. You want that?” he asks you. He fucks you through your own orgasm, and the lewd sound of his balls slapping against your skin fills the room. 

You're too far gone to answer him at this point, and his hands are practically choking you.

He thrusts 3 times before spilling into you. You can feel his cum soak through your walls, and he fucks you even while cumming. Levi stays there for a few seconds, before bringing you on top of him.

You both lay there, trying to catch your breath. The room is stuffy now, and it smells like sex. His cock is still in you, his cum still dripping down your thighs. He strokes your hair softly, now humming. He is happy now, happy that his pretty little girl did what he wanted.

“You did good, sweetheart,” he says, kissing your forehead. His cock softens inside you, but instead of pulling out, he tightens his arms around you. 

Maybe tomorrow you’ll face the fact that Levi fucked you with no protection. Maybe tomorrow you’ll freak out and realize that the reason why Levi never pulled out was to keep his cum inside you. And keeping his cum inside you could result in a pregnancy. Which would also result in you never being able to leave him, because you are too much of a good person to abandon a child. 

Maybe tomorrow, you can go back to hating him. 

  
But for now, you sigh in his arms, in your captors arms, in your  _ lovers _ arms, and succumb to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a one shot because I suck at long fics so this is the best we are getting.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts/critiques below:) Don't be shy!


End file.
